Candy Chiu
Candy Chiu is a good friend of Mabel Pines', she's also friends with Grenda's. History At some point, Candy became good friends with Grenda. The two go to the Party at the Mystery Shack together in "Double Dipper". Here, they meet and befriend Mabel after she introduces herself. Shortly after, Mabel inquires as to why Candy has forks taped to her fingers, she demonstrates how she uses them to ear popcorn; Mabel then comments that she has "found her people." Later, when Pacifica Northwest arrives, Candy tells Mabel who the girl is, and she and Grenda cheer their new friend on in her competition against Pacifica. After Pacifica wins the contest by through bribing Old Man McGucket, Candy and Grenda decide to stay and sleep over with Mabel, as opposed to going to Pacifica's afterparty like most of the other attendees. The trio presumably spends the night dancing and reading magazines about boys. She appears again in "Summerween", dressed as a peppermint for trick-or-treating; however, her and the others' motives change after the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat them if they fail to secure five hundred pieces of candy for him. Thus, she, Grenda, Mabel, Dipper Pines and Soos begin their trick-or-treating, with Candy, at a point, After Dipper accidentally sends all their treats but the final one into a stream, the gang quickly races to prevent Old Man McGucket from blowing out the candle in his Jack O' Melon to by them more time, only to extinguish it with their sighs of relief. Then, the Trickster shows up and prepares to eat them upon learining they have not met his request, but Soos drives straight through and destroys the Trickster, but he reassembles and chases the group into the Summerween Superstore. They try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes, and end up battling the monster after he eats Soos. Once they are saved by Soos eating the beast, they return to the Mystery Shack, where they enjoy candy, watch movies and celebrate pure evil. Personality Candy is shy and insecure, largely due to being put down by popular girls like Pacifica, and for this reason tends to hang out with other girls rejected by said individuals. She enjoys spending time with her friends, whether the activity be going to a party, reading magazines about boys, having sleep-overs, trick-or-treating or simply hanging out. She likes come up with ways to innovate the human body, such as taping forks to her fingers in order to eat popcorn. Mabel describes her as very cheerful, and she expresses a humorous side. She express a love of photogrophaphy, vaious pictures with her cell phone that she may most on the internet. She finds Waddles to be adorable. Appearance Candy has straight jet black hair and wears glasses, and has been seen wearing a striped jade shirt, a dark green skirt, black shoes, and a pink backpack. Along with this, she has black stud earrings and may have forks attached to her fingers at any given time. Trivia *Candy is voiced by Niki Yang who also voices B-MO and Lady Rainicorn from Adventure Time. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery Site navigation Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Kids